NATO Targets in the USSR (1962: The Apocalypse)
Republics, Oblast and Krai not hit The Tanu-Tuva Autonomous Republic, Dagestan Autonomous Republic, Noya Zemalyna, Frans Josef Land, Cuckchoi Autonomous Oblast, Agin-Buryat Autonomous Okrug Agin-Buryat Okrug (Russian: Аги́нский-Буря́тский о́круг; Buryat: Агын Буряадай тойрог Agyn Burjaadaj toirog), Khanty-Mansi National Okrug, Yamalo-Nenets National Okrug, Kalmykia Autonomous Republic, Khakas Autonomous Oblast, Evenk Autonomous Okrug, Altai Krai, Gorno-Altai Autonomous Oblast (Го́рно-Алта́йская автоно́мная о́бласть), Armenia SSR and Kyrgyzstan SSR were not nuked at all during the war. Targets in Tajikistan SSR #Farkhor border pass- 1 x 1kt. #Farkhor town- 1 x 1kt. #Dushanbe air base- 1 x 1kt. #Panj pass 1x 1kt. #Panj town 1x 1kt. #Shakah pass 1x1kt #Shakah town 1x1kt Targets in Uzbekistan SSR #Tashkent airport- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent town- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent air base- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent army base- 1 x 1kt. #Tashkent KGB base- 1 x 1kt. #Turmez pass 1x1kt #Turmez town 1x1kt Targets in Turkmenistan SSR #The Soviet Armoured reserve of Turkestan- 1x 1kt #Ashgabat- 1x 1kt #Ashgabat airbase- 1x 1kt #Bagasa- 1x 1kt #Charshanga- 1x 1kt Targets in Kazakhstan SSR #Equipment (BKhVT) Semipalatinsk- 1x 1kt #5203rd BKhVT Ust-Kamenogorsk - 1x 10kt #5204th BKhVT at Karaganda - 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Regional Command East (HQ Semipalatinsk)- 1x 10kt (did not exsplode) #Almaty air field- 1x 1kt (did not detonate) #Almaty town- 1x 1kt (did not detonate) #Astana airfiled- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The north western Kazakhstan ICBM silos- 1x 350kt #The central Kazakhstan ICBM silos- 1x 350kt #1st Army Corps (HQ Semipalatinsk)- 1x 10kt #68th Motor Rifle Division (Sary-Ozek)- 1x 10kt #2nd motor-rifle and one tank regiment and the 78th Tank Division (Ayaguz)- 1x 10kt #Sary-Ozek military range- 1x 1kt #Uralsk- 1x 1kt #The Baikonur Cosmodrome- 1x 70kt ICBM #Zhanazhol oil Field, Ekibastuz- 1x 70kt ICBM #Atyrau (Kazakh: Атырау, Russian: Атырау)- 1x 70kt Ukraine SSR #Kirovohrad Raion missile field- 2x 100kt and 1x 20kt #Kirovohradska oblast missile field- 2x 100kt #Mykolayivska oblast missile field- 2x 100kt # The 16 missile silos just south of Kiev- 2x 100kt # The missile command just south of Kiev- 2x 20kt, 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Kiev City and Oblast reserve guards unit, Kiev- 1x 1kt (it did not go off) #NPO "Electropribor"- 1x 10kt #Soviet strategic missile troops 46th Division of the 43rd Rocket Army, Pervomaisk-3x 100kt #Kiev agro-collective chicken processing (and covertly army rations) factory 1x 1kt. #The Donbass coal mines- 2x 10kt. #43rd Air Army of the Long Range Aviation, 2nd Independent Heavy Bomber Aviation Corps, which later became 24th Air Army in Vinnitsa– 1x 70kt #HQ Vinnitsa, Kiev Military District HQ – 1x 10kt and 1x 70kt #HQ Vinnitsa Soviet strategic missile troops . – 1x 100kt and 1x 70kt Russia SSFR Amur Oblast #Soviet strategic missile troops, Svobodnyy-2x 100kt Taymyr Autonomous Okrug #Bolshevik Island (Russian: о́стров Большеви́к)(because of it's name)- 1x 1kt #Norilsk- 2 x 1kt. They missed and both the Sayan Mountains and hit Lake Glubokoye (Putorana) in the Taymyr Peninsula, killing ony a few local nomads and troopers Primorsky Krai (Russian: Примо́рский край) #Vladivostok- 1x 10kt (Did not go of). #Vladivostok harbour- 1x 10kt ans 1x 1kt (the latter did not go of). #Vladivostok airport 1.25mt (did not go of). #Vladivostok navy dockyards- 2x 25kt. Tomsk #Tomsk Trans-Siberian railway junction, depot and station- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Tomsk logging plant- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. Ikutsk #Ikutsk missile silos- 2x 100 kt and 1x 10kt. #Ikutsk air base- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #Ikutsk weal-chair (covertly rifle) factory- 1x 1kt. #Ikutsk cement factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ikutsk baby milk (covertly army rations) factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ikutsk truck (covertly army truck) factory- 1x 1kt (did not go off). #Ikutsk shirt (covertly army uniform) factory- 1x 1kt. #Ikutsk Trans-Siberian railway station, junction and depot- 1x 10kt. Orenburg #The Dombarovskiy (Yasny) Air Force base in Orenburg Oblast- 1 x350kt. #The gas processing facilities at Orenburg- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #Orenburg gas field wells- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt. #Orenburg town- 2x 10kt and 1x 1kt. Astrakhan #Astrakhan port- 1x 1kt Kemerovo Oblast #Kemerovo central steelworks- 1x 10kt. #Kemerono coal mine- 1x 1kt Kalininagrad Oblast #Kalininagrad port- 1x 50kt #Kalinagrad naval dockyards- 2x 50kt #Kalininagrad - 1x 10kt #Kaliningrad Chkalovsk (also Chkalovskoye, Tchalov, or Proveren) naval air base- 1x 10kt Moscow City #The Kremlin- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Red Square- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #St. Peatersburg station- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow guards garrison barracks- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow steel mill- 1x 1kt (did not go off) Rostov upon Don #Rostov upon Don- 1x 10kt (it did not explode) and 1x 1kt #Rostov upon Don garrison army HQ and barracks- 2x 10kt #Rostov upon Don port- 1x 10kt Yakutia #Mirnyy diamond mine- 1x 1kt (it did not explode) Tyumen Oblast #Tyumen Trans-Siberian railway junction, depot and station- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Tyumen steel mill- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Tyumen plastics plant- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. Krasnoyarsk Krai #Krasnoyarsk Trans-Siberian railway junction, depot and station- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk steel mill- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk aluminium plant- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk nickel mine- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk nickel mill- Strangely this was not targeted and thus not hit. #Krasnoyarsk plastics plant- 1x 1kt. Smolensk #Engineer Brigade RVGK, Kamyshin Smolensk- 1x 50kt #Belorussian Military District HQ, Kamyshin Smolensk- 1x 50kt Ivanovo Oblast *Teykovo Soviet strategic missile troops-– 1x 70kt and 1x 100kt Chita Oblast #Yasnaya Olovyannaya Soviet strategic missile troops. -– 1x 100kt #Chita missile silo-– 1x 70kt #Nizhniy Tsasuchey airport-– 1x 1kt Vladimir #HQ army and air force Vladimir-– 1x 20kt Sakhalin Oblast #A Soviet Anti-Air Defense (PVO) airfield, Burevestnik (English: storm-petrel)- 1x 1kt (did not go off). Magadan Oblast #Tthe Magadan-Kolyma gulag- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Kolyma gold mine- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #The Magadan Missile silo- 1x 100kt (did not go off) Cheriloblysk Oblast #Cheriloblysk city- 1x 1kt (it did not expolde and burryed it's self 18ft it to the ground) #Cheriloblysk steel mill- 2x 1kt #Cheriloblysk chemical works- 1x 1kt #Cheriloblysk railway junction- 1x 1kt (it did not expolde and burryed it's self 18ft it to the ground) #Cheriloblysk tyre factory - 1x 1kt (failed to explode) #The Magnitogorsk steel mill- 1x 10kt (did not go off) #Cheriloblysk plastics plant- 1x 1kt. (failed to explode) Murmansk Oblast #Murmansk city - 1x 50kt #Murmansk dockyards- 1x 100kt #Murmansk naval docks- 1x 100kt #Murmansk submarine pens- 1x 100kt Moscow Rural Outer Oblast #2nd Guards Regiment, Tamanskaya- 1x 1Kt (did not go off) #Moscow Institute of Thermal Technology- 1x 1kt (did not go off) #Moscow Military District Missile field- 3x 70kt #Moscow Military District Missile command- 2x 20 kt Permskaya Oblast #Bershet' Missile silos - 2x 70kt Archangelsk Oblast #Archangelsk city - 1x 50kt #Archangelsk dockyards- 1x 100kt #Archangelsk naval docks- 1x 100kt #Archangelsk submarine pens- 1x 100kt #Plesetsk Cosmodrome - 2x 10kt and 1x 70kt Kamchatka Krai #Kura Test Range- 1x 1kt Agday Autonomous Republic #Mykop oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). Chechen-Ingush Autonomous Republic #Groznyy oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the central Black Sea and exploded harmlessly). Urdmut Autonomous Republic #Votkinsk Plant State Production Association- 1x 1kt #The Votkinsk Reservoir and Votkinsk Hydroelectric Station- 1x 1kt Chita Oblast #Olovyannaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt #Drovyanaya Strategic Missile Troops- 1x 1.25mt and 2x 100kt Omsk Oblast #Siberian Military District HQ- 1x 10kt and 1x 1kt #Omsk Trans-Siberian Railway station, depot and railway junction-1x 10kt Lithuania #Karmelava missile rocket army - (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). #Kielpeida port- 1x 1kt #Kielpeida navel dockyards- 1x 1kt #Karmelava dropping radar- (luckily it was scratched from the list after the local commander and most of his men mutinied the day before). Azerbaijan S.S.R. #Baku oil field- 1x 50kt (it malfunctioned and crashed harmlessly in to the southern Caspian Sea and exploded harmlessly). Moldavia S.S.R. #Chisinau kettle (covertly pistols to) factory - 1x 1kt #Chisinau - 1x 1kt (did not go off, but burred it's self 60ft in to the ground) Belarus SSR #Nuclear Missile Silos in Smorgon (and thus the town it's self), Belarus- 4x 50kt and 1x 70kt. #Smarhon (air base), a Soviet Air Force base in Belarus- 1x 10kt #Minsk city Oblast- 1x 10kt #Minsk railway junction- 1x 10kt #Minsk Automobile Plant (MAZ, Russian: Открытое Акционерное Общество «Минский автомобильный завод», Open JSC "Minsky Avtomobilny Zavod") plant- 1x 10kt #Belorussian air defence HQ, Minsk- 1x 10kt # Soviet strategic missile troops Postavy -2x 100kt #Postavy Missile silo- 2x 70 kt (did not go off). #Postavy is a former air base – 1x 10kt. #305th Bomber Aviation Regiment (305 BAP), 1st Guards Bomber Aviation Division Postavy- 1x 10kt. Also see: #1962: Doomsday #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Editorial Guidelines- (1962: Doomsday) #Malmö incident (1962: Doomsday) #Salzburg Incident (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #Survivor Nations (1962: Doomsday) #List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) #Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) #UK OTL atomic reactors #A song in Europe (1962: Doomsday) #The Europa Alliance (1962: Doomsday) #Afghanistan (1962: Doomsday) Category:USSR Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Military Category:Atomic affairs Category:Politics